


Я боялся испортить тебе жизнь

by Nana_and_Coffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Love/Hate, Multi, Paris (City), Students
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_and_Coffee/pseuds/Nana_and_Coffee
Summary: Чтобы перевернуть размеренную жизнь студента Стилински хватило всего лишь "Айзек видел Дерека в Париже". Город встречает парня не только серостью и сыростью, но и нападением на Айзека местной стаей. Единственным приятным подарком города любви становится встреча в круглосуточном магазинчике у дома, которая, как думал Стайлз, случается только в кино.Да, вы могли видеть эту работу на фикбуке.





	Я боялся испортить тебе жизнь

Свет от фонарей ложится приятным маревом на мокрый асфальт. Воздух пропах дождем и кофе с лавандой. Это не самый безопасный район в Париже, но Стайлз изредка легко трясет рукой, чтобы услышать слабый звон метала. Защитные браслеты работают намного лучше, чем он ожидал.

Старая лестница громко скрипит от быстрых шагов Стилински. Бронированную дверь ему открыл старик. Его было невозможно описать иначе. Длинные белые волосы обрамляли морщинистое лицо. Из-под рукавов длинного темно-зеленого шелкового халата виднелись сухие руки. Вид этого мужчины кричал о том, что ему недолго осталось. Однако молодой парень усмехнулся, когда почувствовал его жизненную жилку, отчаянно бьющуюся внутри.

В комнате с коричневыми обдертыми стенами стояла одна лампа. Ее скудного освещения хватало только на стол. Небольшие мешки с травами были разбросаны в порядке, известному только старцу.

Еще пару месяцев назад Стайлз и подумать не смог о том, что когда-либо будет посещать места на подобии этого. Пару месяцев назад он решил совершенно не выходить из дома, чтобы не подвергаются внезапно возросшей возможности смерти. Быть искрой, как оказалось, совершенно не просто. Однако, сейчас Айзеку нужна помощь, а еще одного травника, который работает в такое позднее время, он просто не знал.

Стайлз одет в кожанку и белую футболку с в-образным вырезом. Под глазами залегли синяки от недосыпа. Он прогуливался по набережной Франсуа Миттера. Карманы куртки оттягивали небольшие мешки с травами. Запах Сенны обволакивал защищенностью и уютом. Парень выдыхал горький табачный дым. Он отлично помнил, когда все пошло по наклонной.

Младший Стилински проводил все свободное время у Дитона, работая с травами и старыми книгами. Его способности помогали обучаться с невероятной скоростью, чему парень был несказанно рад. Из уже привычных и ставших серыми, будней его вырвало только одно сообщение от Криса Арджента.

«Айзек видел Дерека в Париже.»

Парень мог бы удивиться, откуда у него появилась сразу столько возможностей поехать во Францию. Отец все еще разбирался с новой работой в Нью-Йорке, а в университете от него не потребовали даже какого-либо объяснения. Самый лучший ученик на всем курсе решил взять месяц отпуска — этого хватило декану и он, вручив студенту пачку домашнего задания, отправил Стайлза на все четыре стороны.

Вполне возможно, что Париж понравился бы Стилински, если бы он хоть иногда отвлекался от поисков. Айзек, как ни старался последнюю неделю, не мог найти ни одной зацепки благодаря волчьим чувствам. Они зашли в тупик, но все стало только хуже, когда неизвестный альфа набросился на омегу. На Лейхи было страшно смотреть не из-за ран, которые, казалось, можно было найти на каждом сантиметре кожи, а из-за быстро покидающих его жизненных сил. Стайлз чувствовал это каждый раз, когда находился возле оборотня и из последних сил сдерживал панику, рвущуюся наружу. Он начал курить, чтобы хоть немного притупить чувства, но это не помогло. В итоге он продолжил курить, чтобы отвлекаться от происходящего вокруг. Париж не был для него городом влюбленных, он ассоциировался только с серостью, сыростью и смешанным запахом лаванды, табака и кофе.

Благодаря отварам и магии Лейхи шел на поправку. Его кожа перестала припоминать лист бумаги с разбросанными по нему мазками красной краски.

— Я… я видел его, — голос был слишком тихим и хриплым, так что Стилински пришлось напрячься, чтобы что-то услышать, — он был там, в переулке. Прежде чем на меня напали.

Оборотень все еще был слишком слаб. Знахарь напоил его снотворным отваром и вышел на балкон. Рука автоматически потянулась к заднему карману джинс. Привычной пачки там не обнаружилось. Он посмотрел вдаль. Ночной Париж удивлял своей красотой — он утопал в свете огней и тихой музыки, льющейся из самого центра. Несмотря на время, которое колебалось межу «довольно поздно» и «слишком рано», парень все же решил прогуляться до ближайшего круглосуточного магазина. Он шел под размеренное звучание браслетов и шуршание листьев по асфальту. Неоновая вывеска мерцала, привлекая к себе внимание.

В магазине пахло кофе и чипсами. К удивлению юноши он был не единственным посетителем в столь позднее время. Возле кассы стоял высокий молодой мужчина, который разговаривал с продавцом на чистом французском. Стайлз замер на месте. Он всматривался в спину и изгибы мышц, которые подчеркивала облегающая белая футболка. Что-то знакомое заставляло сердце чаще биться в груди. На ватных ногах он переместился к кассе. Стайлзу показалось, что его сердце больше никогда не застучит. Возле него стоял Дерек Хейл. Оборотень обернулся и не скрыл своего сильного удивления. Стилински сильно повзрослел, и это ему шло — он больше не был похож на взъерошенного воробья. Он выглядел сильно уставшим, от него пахло табаком, но больше Хейл не мог ничего услышать. Такое ощущение, что он просто огородился от интересующихся сверхъестественных существ. Парень быстро отвел взгляд и обратился к продавцу. Он молился всем богам, чтобы кассир понимал английский. Расплатившись за сигареты, он растерялся.

Он искал Дерека с того самого случая в Мексике и ни разу не наткнулся на хоть какую-то хорошую зацепку. Теперь же он стоит напротив альфы. Он может просто протянуть руку и коснуться его. Казалось, оборотень совершенно не изменился, все те же зеленные глаза пристально изучали парня, все тот же легкий загар лежал на коже, привычные изгибы мускул расчерчивали все его тело. Он не знал, что должен сделать сейчас. Сперва Стайл искал Хейла для того, чтобы признаться в своих чувствах, по прошествии пары месяцев поиски стали загадкой, которые теперь уже студент любил разгадывать. Оказалось, он просто не был готов ко встрече. Он не готов к ней даже сейчас, когда стоит лицом к лицу с предметом своих поисков.

— Ты изменился, — первым тишину нарушил Хейл. Он оторвал свой взгляд от парня и заметил, что продавец скрылся в подсобке. Они были одни, и это не помогало убрать напряжение, витавшее в воздухе.

Стайлз внезапно захотел кричать, он захотел высказать все, через что прошел из-за волка и его исчезновения. Он хотел рассказать, как не мог заснуть по ночам и как отчаянно пытался найти его. Он хотел рассказать, но вместо этого у него вырвалось слабое:

— А ты нет.

Они тихо вышли из магазина. Стилински следовал за Дереком и не заметил, когда они вышли на набережную. Он был зол, но чувствовал, что напряжение медленно улетучивается. Он любил находиться с ним раньше, а теперь ощущение того, что оборотень практически не изменился, буквально выводило его из себя. Столько всего произошло, столько вещей поменялось. А Дерек Хейл нет. Он все еще выглядит как хмурая руина, окутанная тонной мышц для защиты. Только защищался он чаще от людей, которые хотели ему помочь.

— Я искал тебя, — практически прошептал Стайлз, когда они присели.

«Я сбежал от тебя» — пронеслось у мужчины в голове.

— Я думал, что ты обрадуешься, когда я уеду, — с каждым выговоренным словом он понимал все глупость фразы, но он не мог признаться сразу, что от одного только взгляда Стилински у него пробегают толпы мурашек по коже.

— Ты не умеешь врать, волче.

Раздался шелест разрываемой упаковке и вскоре пространство между человеком и оборотнем заполнил табачный дым. Дерек слегка поморщился, когда горький запах ударил ему в нос, но ничего не сказал. Стайлз сидел, прикрывши глаза, и впервые за последнее время чувствовал спокойствие.

— Я… — Хейл оборвал себя на первом же слове, мысленно коря себя за бессонницу и мысль о поздней прогулке.

— Я любил тебя, — сказал Стайлз так, будто бы это было бытовым набором слов, которые он употребляет ежедневно, будто бы он не боялся сказать эти слова еще несколько часов назад.

Внутри оборотня что-то наверняка загорелось и не давало нормально существовать. Он уставился на парня и слегка охрипши выдавил:

— Я боялся испортить тебе жизнь.

— Поэтому ты сбежал, — выбрасывая окурок, он добавил, — я тебя не виню в этом, если ты хочешь знать. Бейкон Хиллс дерьмовое место, на самом деле. И как бы Скотт не старался — из него ужасный альфа, несмотря на то, что он «настоящий».

— Немного странно слышать от тебя такое о твоем лучшем друге.

— Лучшие друзья не верят незнакомцам и не бросают, когда нужны больше всего.

— Он остался в городе? — Дерек почувствовал укол в сердце, когда услышал конец фразы, адресованной явно не Макколу.

— Да. Единственный из старой стаи.

— Я бы мог сказать, что мне жаль, но я же не умею врать.

Дерек хотел проводить его до дома и скорей скрыться в своей квартире, но подростку удавалось кружить знакомыми ему кварталами незнакомыми дорогами.

— Ты был в переулке, когда на Айзека напали, — он не спрашивал, а констатировал факт.

— Я был в переулке, в котором на него напали. Я отправил тебе смс и забрал его боль, чтобы он смог выжить до твоего прихода.

— Как ты узнал мой номер?

— Ты с ним переписывался все время. Не проверяй меня, я не нападал на него и ты это знаешь.

— Почему ты маскируешь свой запах?

— Я не хотел, чтобы меня нашли. Да и де Дебюсси делает мне хорошую скидку на зелья.

— Он знает толк в своей работе, только я не пойму как он может что-то разглядеть в такой темноте.

Они опять вышли на набережную и Дерек остановился, смотря на воду.

— Ты чужой и он показывает тебе ровно столько, сколько нужно знать.

— Ты так говоришь, будто хорошо знаешь этого старика.

— Он был другом семьи.

— Почему же я не удивлен? Знаешь, — Стайлз остановился и посмотрел пря на мужчину, — я хотел бы наведаться сегодня около полудня в тот переулок. Если хочешь помочь, то мы могли бы там встретиться.

— Хорошо. Это должно помочь в поиске нападавших, но я, если честно, просто не смог заставить себя туда прийти.

Юноша кивнул, альфа и перед этим видел слишком много крови своих бет, наверняка встреча с Айзеком напомнила ему о старых событиях. За несколько перекрестков до квартиры мужчины попрощались, и Стайлз шел в одиночестве, обдумывая то, что случилось с ним несколько мгновений назад. Когда солнце поднялось над горизонтом, он дошел до улицы Реамур. Первым делом парень проверил Айзека и вздохнул с облегчением, когда почувствовал, что оборотню впервые за последнее время ничего не угрожает. Теперь, когда за его восстановление отвечало время, а не он можно было заняться поисками нападавших. Возможно, он найдет какую-то зацепку, а оборотень может в этом помочь.


End file.
